My Childhood Sweetheart!
by Wishes of an Angel
Summary: Yuna and Tidus are childhood sweethearts. Wait a second. They WERE childhood sweethearts. That is, until Yuna moved away. Will these two ever meet again? Even if they do, will their relationship still be the same? COMPLETE T x Y.
1. Prologue

Well, everybody. This is a story that I'm writing on another site but with different characters in it. It will be the 1st story that I'm going to post on this site. Sad I know, so if it's not good or that it has some problems, please tell me. The prologue that I'm going to write is not really part of the story but it IS related to the story. How is it related you ask? Well, read the story and find out for yourself.

* * *

**My Childhood Sweetheart!**

**Summary:** Yuna and Tidus are childhood sweethearts. Wait a second. They **WERE** childhood sweethearts. That is, until Yuna moved away. Will these two ever meet again? Even if they do, will their relationship still be the same?

**Prologue:**

"Mother, Mother, Read me a bed time story," the child said.

"Oh, but I already read all these books to you before."

"Pleeeeaaaase," the child whined.

"How about this? I make up a story right here and now."

"Okay."

The mother tucked the child in.

"Ready. Okay. There once was a….um…flower and a…uh…bee. Uh…one day, the bee went searching for…um…some flowers to bring nectar back to its hive… um… so…" The mother looked up and thought, "_How am I going to pull this off_?" Then she looked down to the child. The child smiled to the mother and she smiled back.

"So the bee can support its hive," the mother continued. "Then the bee…came across a flower that was beginning to wilt," the mother thought quickly. "The bee…um… decided to get the nectar from this flower…um…uh…because…"

The mother looked up. "Well, because the flower needed a bee so it can survive. From that day forward, the flower offered the bee nectar so its hive and the bee can survive, and in return, the bee gave the flower life. They needed each other, found each other, and supported each other until one day, the bee…"

The mother stopped and looked down to find out that the child had fallen asleep. The mother smiled. "Well, good night, honey. Sweet dreams."

* * *

Well, that's the prologue. It my sound weird, but **please** bare with me. I believe the next few chapters will make this prologue make MORE sense. Please review! I'll appreciate it a lot. 


	2. May I Have

Hey everybody! Thank you for your reviews! As you should already know, I was writing this story with different characters before I changed them into FFX charaters. So if you see any wierd names coming up in the story, please tell me so I can change them.

* * *

**Chapter 1-May I Have...**

"Yuna, Yuna."

Yuna wasn't listening. She was looking out to her front yard filled with daisies, daydreaming. Lulu, her little and only sister, was playing with her dolls on the kitchen floor.

"Yuna," her mother repeated. "Tomorrow is your birthday. What do you want for your birthday?"

"Oh…what?" Yuna said and finally snapped out of her daydream. "Oh…um…well…"

"Yes?"

Yuna thought. Of course! Yuna smiled. She turned to face her mother who was making lunch.

"Can I have anything?"

"Yes, anything. Only if you say, 'May I'."

"May I have a big brother!" she asked excitedly and quickly. Yuna always wanted a big brother that she can look up to. She was always, even though it had only been almost 5 years, the big girl.

"No."

"But how come?" she whined.

"Because…" Her mother turned to face Yuna and wished she didn't. Yuna was sticking out her bottom lip as she always did when she wanted something her mother wouldn't agree to, and she had those beady eyes that just seem to always say, "Please" with agony.

"Because," her mother started, sincerely, "I already have two lovely girls. I don't need more. By the way, what's wrong with your little sister?"

Yuna looked at her 4-year-old sister. "She's little and boring to play with." Then she looked back at her mother. Her mother had that "So?" look. "And she's a sister! I want a brother!"

"Oh,Yuna. If I have another baby, it will still be younger than you, even if it is a boy."

"Who said you have to have another baby. You can adopt."

"Yuna, I…"

"I'm home!" Yuna's father declared, closing the front door after him.

"Mommy won't give me a big brother for my birthday," Yuna said to her father, Braska, after he came in the kitchen and gave everyone a kiss on the forehead.

"Well," her father started, "Mommy does have reasons,Yuna. I do, too."

"Then what are they?" Yuna demanded.

"Well, one…wait," her father said. "That reminded me. I just heard that our new neighbors are moving in tomorrow. I also heard that they have a…"

"A boy!" the almost-to-be-5-year-old girl exclaimed.

"Yes. I think he's a bit older than you, too."

"Yay!" she cheered and ran off to the living room.

"Are you sure our new neighbors are moving in tomorrow?" Yuna's mother asked, whispering to her husband.

"Nope."

"Are you sure they have a boy?"

"No."

"That is around her age?"

"No."

"That's coming tomorrow?" she repeated.

"Nope."

"Are you sure Yuna won't find out?"

"Nope."

"You're dead. You know how sensitive she is to lies,"Yuna's mother reminded.

"She's sensitive about everything. Besides, it won't be a lie if they do come tomorrow," Braska said.

"With a boy older than her a bit? I doubt it."

"I know. She will never forgive me for this,"Yuna's father replied to his wife.

Meanwhile…

* * *

Well, that's the end of this chapter. I was going to continue the chapter but I thought that it will be too long. Besides, it is fun to keep people guessing what will happen. I'm not sure but was Yuna's mother dead? If she was, then her mother's back.I'm not really sure about hermother's name so if anybody knows it, please tell me.Also, thanks for your patience and I'm looking forward to some more reviews. 


	3. I Want

Well, here is the chapter that was supposed to be chapter 1 but was changed to chapter 2. Hopefully you'll like it.

* * *

**My Childhood Sweetheart!**

**Summary:** Yuna and Tidus are childhood sweethearts. Wait a second. They **WERE** childhood sweethearts. That is, until Yuna moved away. Will these two ever meet again? Even if they do, will their relationship still be the same?

**Chapter 2**

Meanwhile…

"Mom, I want a little sister," the boy said.

His mother was packing up in the living room. When she heard what her son had said, she stopped and faced him. "Why is that, Tidus?"

"I want somebody to boss around."

"Why?"

"Wakka is always bossing me around. I want somebody to boss around, too."

"Well, why a 'sister'?"

Then Wakka came down from the stairs. "Hey,Tidus. Give me a drink, will ya?"

Tidus points to Wakka while looking at his mom. "Duh. I already got a brother. Besides, girls are way easier to push around. Please, Mom. Can I?"

"No. First of all," she faced Wakka. "Wakka, don't boss your little brother around."

Wakka shrugged and just went back upstairs.

"Second," she faced to Tidus again. "Do you know how hard it already is to raise two boys?"

"Mom, I'll take care of her th…"

"And third of all, I don't want YOU taking care of a girl YOU will boss around."

"But Mom," Tidus said, extending the word 'Mom.'

"Don't 'but Mom' me, Tidus," his mother said as his father came into the living room with a box full of clothes.

"Oh, wait," Tidus' mom said. "I just remembered something."

"What?" Tidus asked.

"You know our new neighbors? Well, I heard that there is a sweet little girl."

"Is she younger than me?"

"Maybe just a little."

"Really!"

"I'm pretty sure."

"Wooooh, yeah!" Tidus shouted.

"So you better go upstairs and pack up so we can get moving tomorrow."

"I will," Tidus replied, and with that, he ran upstairs to his room to pack up. After Tidus ran upstairs, Tidus' father, Jecht, asked Tidus' mother, "Are you sure that our neighbors have a girl?"

"Well, no," Tidus' mother said. "I just had to say that so Tidus will be quiet and pack up. Besides, we'll have a big neighborhood. There has to be a little girl."

"Well, there might be a girl, but what if there isn't? You know he might not forgive you for lying."

"Oh, yeah! Don't worry little girl. I'm coming to boss you around!" Tidus shouted while packing up upstairs.

"Let's just say that the girl is shy and is scared of his aggressiveness," she suggested.

"You better hope he will accept that explanation as to why he can't find the girl around the neighborhood," his father said.

* * *

Well, that's the end of chapter 2. Hopefully it's good enough. Pleasereviewif you want. 


	4. Waiting

Thanks everyone for your reviews. You guys are the best. Well, hope you like this chapter.

* * *

**My Childhood Sweetheart!**

**Chapter 3**

The next day…

"Hey, Mom!" Yuna called. "I'm going to go outside, okay?" She was getting ready to open the front door with her hand near the knob.

"Mmm. What?" Yuna's mother asked, poking her head out the kitchen door with the crying 4-year-old, Lulu, in her arms. "Oh, okay, Yuna, but be careful of strangers and cars."

Yuna's mother was fine with her being outside alone because Yuna's mother has been living here for quite sometime. That's why Yuna's mother knew everybody and befriended them.

"Okay," Yuna replied as she went out the door.

It was a sunny, bright summer day with their big tree casting its shadow among their lawn. Yuna was very excited about her new next door neighbors. She ran to the center of the lawn, sat down, lay on her back, and closed her eyes.

_'I wonder what he'll be like,'_ she thought. Then she opened her eyes and turned her head to her left. She saw a daisy. Yuna had always loved daisies. They always seem to make her smile, even when she's feeling low. Then she stood up. _'Maybe I'll pick some daisies while I wait for my new neighbors to move in,'_ she thought.

As Yuna was picking daisies, her mother was in the kitchen baking her birthday cake. Her father came into the kitchen and looked out the window to the front lawn.

"I sure hope Yuna will forgive me if she finds out that our neighbors aren't coming today," Braska said.

"Let's just hope they are coming today," her mother said.

"And that they have a boy older than her," her father said.

As Yuna's parents were talking, their backs facing the window to the front yard, Yuna stopped picking daisies and looked at her new neighbors' house. _'When are they coming?'_ Yuna thought.

----------------------

Meanwhile…

"Hurry, Dad. We're late," Tidus urged in the car.

"We are not late for anything," his father said, driving. "It's only 10:00 am. We are way early. The moving van isn't going to be there until 3:00!"

"Well, I want to see the house," Tidus explained.

"No," Wakka said. "You just want to see ya precious little girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend!" Tidus argued.

"No yelling in the car, Tidus," Tidus' mother reminded.

"She's just going to be like a little sister to me. That's all," Tidus said.

"Whatever you say, little bro."

_'When are they going to come?'_ Yuna thought again, still looking at the house with her flowers in her hands. Then she closed her eyes and started to think about her new big brother again. She sighed. Then she snapped out of her daydream.

_'Huh?'_ she thought. _'Something's missing.'_ She looked to her hands. Her flowers were gone!

"Heh. Stupid girl."

Yuna turned.

* * *

Well, that's the end of chapter 3. Hopefully you like it. Pleasereview if you can!


	5. The New Neighbor

"You,"Yuna said. It was…

---------------------

Meanwhile...

"Dad, hurry!" Tidus rushed.

"Stop it, Tidus. We're not late, okay?" Tidus' dad said. "We're almost there anyways."

It was…Yuna's neighbors! Three of her old neighbors. They had always picked on Yuna since they were little. They are a year or 2 older than her.

"Give my flowers back, Marc!" she yelled.

"And what if he doesn't?" Brian challenged.

"Hey, Marc. Pass them here," Alex called.

"Here you go," Marc said, passing them to Alex.

"Hey! Stop it!" Yuna yelled again, trying to take her flowers from Alex.

"Here, Brian. Catch!" And the three boys started to play "Monkey in the Middle" with Yuna's daisies.

"Stop it!" Yuna screamed.

"Give them back."

They all turned to the direction of the voice.

"You heard me. Give them back to her." The person who just spoke was on the other side of the front yard.

Marc had the flowers. "Oh. So you must be the new kid."

"Don't make me say it twice."

"You think you're so tough, don't you? Why don't you come and get them yourself?" Marc taunted, throwing the flowers in the air to Brian.

Then the new kid jumped from where he was and grabbed the flowers in the air before Brian even had the chance to catch them. The kid landed, walked over to Yuna, and handed her flowers back, smiling.

"Here. I believe these are yours."

"Wow!" Yuna said, staring at him. "Uh…that was great!"

"Here," he said again.

"Oh…um…thank you," Yuna said, finally taking her daisies back.

"Oh, I get it," Marc said. "You want to show off to the young lady, don't you? Why don't you come back and fight like a little boy?"

The new boy turned his head toward Marc. "Are you sure you want to fight?" the new boy asked coolly.

"Marc, I think we should go," Alex said.

"Rrrrr…oh, fine!" Marc said, giving the new boy a "This is not the last time you're going to see me" look. Then the three boys walked away.

Inside the house, Yuna's father was having a conversation with Yunia's mother.

"Oh, I might as well tell her the truth," Yuna's father said. "Yuna's going to find out that the neighbors are not going to come sooner or later."

Braskaopened the front door and said, "Yuna, I have t…" but was cut off when Yuna came running at him to give him a bear hug. "Thank you, Daddy! Thank you for the birthday present!"

"What? What did I give you?"

"A big brother!" she said, pointing at the new boy standing in the middle of their lawn.

"Oh…umm…well…you're welcome, Honey. Well, I'm going to go back in, okay?"

"Okay," Yuna answered.

Yuna's father went back in to tell her mother about the news.

Yuna ran back to the boy.

"So, what's your name?" she asked the boy.

* * *

Well, there you go. That's chapter 4. Please comment if you have time! 


	6. What's Your Name?

**Disclaimer: **I wrote this story on another site with the pen name Cecilia but with different characters. I changed the characters of the real story to the ones of the Final Fantasy so that fans of Final Fantasy can read and enjoy it as much as those on the other site.

* * *

This chapter might be the chapter that explains a little about why this story was originally called "The Flower and the Bee." Hopefully you'll figure it out what I'm talking about. Also, I need to point this out. It was because I change the title that more people started to read it. It soooo proves that people mostly look at the stories with the "catchy" title. Humans.

* * *

"My name is…," the boy started.

"No, I know. It's Big Brother!" Yuna exclaimed.

"No, it's…" The boy stopped and thought, _'If I'm BIG Brother to her, that means that she'll know or already know that I'm in charge.'_

"Okay. I'll be Big Brother but give me another name. Like a nickname."

"Ummmm…how about…BB!" she suggested, excitedly.

"Ah…no."

"BB!"

"No."

"Ummm…BB?"

"Aughh! Fine. Just call me B."

"Umm…okay."

"So what's your name?" B asked Yuna.

"It's…" Yuna said, but B cut her off.

"Wait. Since you named me, I'm going to name you."

"Uh…"

B looked to her hands. "You like daisies, right?"

"Um…yeah! I love them! But…"

"Then I'll call you Daisy."

"Hmmm…Wow! I think I kind of like that name," Yuna said.

"Then it's settled," the new boy said. "I'm going to be B and you will be Daisy."

"Okay. This'll be fun!"

"Sweetheart!" Yuna's mother called from the front doorway. "It's time to go in!"

"Okay! I'll be right there!" Yuna called back.

"Well, I got to go, B. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Bye, Daisy."

And with that, Yuna turned and ran to her house but suddenly stopped. She turned back to B and said,

"Thanks for helping me earlier today. I'm really glad you did."

"Hey, no problem. What are brothers for, right?" B said.

Yuna smiled back. "I like you, B. You're really great."

"Come on in now, Honey!" her mother called.

"Oh. Bye, B!" And she ran in her house, closing the door behind her.

"Tidus, what are you doing standing in the middle of your neighbors' lawn?" his mother asked from their new house. "You get back here this instant and wait for the moving van to come, young man."

"Okay," he mumbled as walked to his mother. "Oh, by the way, Mom. Thanks for not lying to me. She's going to be a great sister."

"What?"

* * *

Well, that's it. Sorry for a short chapter. Hope you still liked it, though. Please review! 


	7. To the Park

**Disclaimer: **I wrote this story on another site with the pen name Cecilia but with different characters. I changed the characters of the real story to the ones of the Final Fantasy so that fans of Final Fantasy can read and enjoy it as much as those on the other site.

* * *

Okay. Just a note. This chapter is a very cheesy chapter. If you really likeYuna and Tidustogether, you'd definitely love this chapter.

* * *

Since the day that Daisy and B met, also the day of Yuna's birthday, Daisy and B had become very close friends. They explored together, played together, and learned together, especially about each other. There was actually one thing that they didn't know about each other and that was their real names. They thought it was very special that they should call each other by their nicknames and never tell or ask each other what each of their real names are. It was just so special to them to follow this rule because they had named each other on the first day they met. Everyday, B would always protect Daisy from those three boys who always seem to pick fights with B. 

Then one day…

"Mom, can I go now? I'm done with my breakfast," Yuna said.

"Are you playing with that boy again? If you are, then you can't go out," her mother said.

"What? Awwww, Mom…"

"I'm just joking, Yuna. Go outside and have fun."

"Thanks, Mom."

-----------------------

"Hey, Wakka. Tell Mom and Dad that I'm going outside, okay?"Tidus said.

Wakkawas sitting on the couch watching T.V. He just nodded and gestured his brother to go.

"Thanks, Wakka."

"Jeez, B. What took you so long?" Daisy asked, standing underneath the big tree on her lawn with her arms crossed.

"Just asking permission to leave the house," B said, walking toward her.

"So, what shall we do today, B?"

"Oh…do you want to pick our activity?" B asked.

B's idea his from bossing a little sister had changed to asking questions and listening to her. B doesn't even realize his change.

"Ummmm…hmm. I know! Let's play Brother and Sister!"

"Yeah. That's my favorite."

B has also learned that playing "Make Believe" can also be quite entertaining.

"It's mine, too," Daisy said, smiling.

"But when I think about it, we're already playing it."

"Well, then, let's do what we always do."

"Are you saying we should go to Marcia's Park?" B asked.

"Yup."

"Then let's go," B said.

They were walking in the park. B and Daisy were secretly looking at each other's hands swaying back and forth from both of their sides. Then a jogging adult came up from behind them and asked,

"Why don't you guys just hold hands? Both of you have been staring at each other's hands for the past 10 hours."

Daisy and B jerked up by the comment and shooed the adult away.

"Heh heh. What a weird grown up, huh?" B asked.

"Yeah," Daisy answered, and they both continued to look at one another's hands. Then, simultaneously, they looked up at the other person's eyes and immediately looked away, both blushing.

_'Wow! His eyes are beautiful!'_ Daisy thought.

_'Gee. Her eyes look way better that I thought,'_ B said in his head.

They were constantly looking away when all of a sudden, their hands collided with one another, simply holding on together perfectly, creating what we call "Holding Hands." They blushed, turned to each other, and both said, "Can…" but stopped and turned around. Their hands were still clutched as one.

_'Of course you can hold my hand, dummy,'_ B thought.

_'Yeah, B. I'd love to hold your hand,'_ Daisy said in her mind.

"Hey, I knew you guys could hold hands," the same adult said behind them. "So, who made the move?"

"Get out of here, man!" they both yelled at the adult. The grown up jogged away.

They proceeded with their walk in the park, hand in hand, until Daisy sat, pulling B down with her near the pond and said,

"Here. Let's sit here."

"Okay, okay. You don't have to pull me down with you. I can sit down on my own, thank you very much."

Daisy giggled. "I know. Oh...isn't this wonderful! We have shade underneath this big, strong tree, this nice soft grass with beautiful daisies, this wonderful summer breeze, and an amazing view of the pond." Daisy stuck her finger in the water.

B was staring at Daisy dreamily. Then he realized something.

_'Daisy has always been wearing pants,'_ B thought. _'Even now. I've never seen her in a dress before. Well, I like her in pants. I also like her long hair.'_

Daisy turned to face him and saw him staring at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Oh…uh…no. It's just that you described this place so…so…beautifully."

"Oh, well, thank you," Daisy said and went on moving her finger in the pond.

"Hey, Daisy. I want to ask you something."

"Yeah?" she asked, taking her finger out the water and turned herself to face him.

* * *

Well, there you go. Sorry if I keep repeating words. I'm known for not using big vocabulary words. Well, please review if you have a chance. 


	8. A Little Conversation

**Disclaimer: **I wrote this story on another site with the pen name Cecilia but with different characters. I changed the characters of the real story to the ones of the Final Fantasy so that fans of Final Fantasy can read and enjoy it as much as those on the other site.

* * *

"Why do you always wear pants?" B asked.

"What? Why?"

"Because I like you better in a dress," B said, joking, though not showing it.

"You do?"

"Mmm…hmm. Also, I think you'd look better with shorter hair."

"Oh…Well, I like you better with longer hair," Daisy lied.

"Really?"

"Yeah. And why don't you wear pants for once? You always wear shorts. You, you, 'Always Wear Shorts Person' you."

"No! I don't always wear shorts!" Then B looked down to his shorts. "Well, maybe I wear shorts just a little but not---"

"And…"

"And what?"

"No. I just wanted to cut you off."

"Har, har."

They both turned away from each other, crossing their arms. It was silent.

"Hmph," Daisy said on purpose.

"Hmph," B said a little louder.

"Hmph!" Daisy said louder.

"Hmph!"

"Okay. Stop." Daisy said.

"Hey. You started it."

Daisy ignored him. "Hey, B. I've been thinking."

"What?" B asked. "Thinkin' about how to get rid of the 'Always Wear Shorts Person'?"

"No. About what you did on the first day we met."

"What? You mean when I threatened those guys? Hey, don't start calling me 'Meanie Boy' or 'Threaten Guy,' too."

"No," Daisy said. "I mean when you jumped into the air from far away and caught my flowers. You didn't even get hurt."

"Oh, I get it," B said. Daisy was nodding. "You want to call me 'Flower Man'."

Daisy stopped her nodding.

"Stop it, B! I'm serious! How did you jump into the air like that?"

"Oh, it was nothing. I learn martial arts from my dad."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah, but he doesn't have like a class or anything. He teaches me and only me. Nobody else."

"Why?"

" 'Cause he's busy with his other job as a blitzball player."

"Then why does he have time to teach you?"

"Well, he tries to squeeze in as much training as possible when he has time."

"Well, why does he try to squeeze in time just for you?"

"Because when I was younger, a girl used to bully me…Heeeyy…Why should I tell you? And why are asking me all these things?"

"It's because…I want to learn martial arts, too."

"You…want to learn?" B tried hard not to laugh.

"Go ahead. Laugh all you want," Daisy said.

"No. I'll stop." B took a deep breath. "I'm not going to laugh. Just why do you want to learn martial arts?" B asked.

"Do you promise you won't laugh?"

"I promise."

"I want to learn so you won't have to always come and res…"

"Ah ha ha ha ha!" B laughed.

"…cue me. Stop it, B! You promise you won't laugh!"

"Oh, oh, okay. I'll stop." B took another deep breath. "Okay. Why do you want to learn, Dais…"

Daisy was already leaving.

"Hey, Daisy! Wait up! Come back here! Do you want those guys to come and pick on you again?" B ran to Daisy. "Hey, Daisy."

Daisy turned to him with tears in her eyes.

"Don't you know that I'm serious, B!" Daisy cried.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Daisy," B said, realizing what he had done.

"The only thing that I want is for you to not worry about me all the time!" she explained. "You know, I feel so useless just sitting back while you chase those guys away."

"Daisy, you're not useless."

"Yes, I am!" Daisy's face was filled with tears. "I can't do anything! All I can do is just make you worry about me and use you as a bodyguard!"

"You don't want me as a bodyguard?" he asked.

"Of course I want you as my bodyguard, but I want to be your bodyguard, too! I want to be able to help YOU! To help YOU when YOU are in trouble."

"But, Daisy, I don't need help."

"But what if you do need help someday!" Daisy cried. "Then I won't be able to help you!" Tears were streaming down her face." I don't want you to get hurt because of useless me."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa there, Daisy. I haven't even been in a fight. Why do you think I will?

"B, haven't you seen that Marc has been trying to pick a fight with you ever since you moved in?"

"Yeah, but he always ends up running away without even swinging an arm at me, which is kind of stupid…"

"B, on the first day, you asked him are you sure he wants to fight with you. It sounded like you would fight Marc if Alex hadn't told Marc to go. What if Marc keeps on picking fights with you? Who knows? He and his friends might gang up on you from behind and attack you. Oh, this is my fault."

B placed his hands on Daisy's shoulders and looked straight in her eyes. "Daisy, I'll be fine, and it's not your fault. I was the one who put me in this problem. Not you."

"I wish I could believe that, B."

"Don't worry. It'll turn out just fine."

Daisy looked into his eyes and hugged him. "Thank you, B."

"You're welcome," B said, hugging her back.

"You kids are growing up so fast," the jogging adult said next to them. "You kids already learned how to hug."

"Get away!" they screamed at the adult.

* * *

Okay. I made this chapter longer. Please tell me anything you like in the review and I'm looking forward to reading them! Even if they are bad. I'd like improve on anything that I'm lacking. 


	9. Moving?

**Disclaimer: **I wrote this story on another site with the pen name Cecilia but with different characters. I changed the characters of the real story to the ones of the Final Fantasy so that fans of Final Fantasy can read and enjoy it as much as those on the other site. Also, even though I own FFX, I barely know anything about the cities and stuff like that, so don't kill me for it.

* * *

Thank you, kyritawuv for pointing out my mistake! Thank you so much!

* * *

"Mother, Mother. You never finished your story. Can you continue with it again for my bedtime story tonight?"

"Oh, alright."

"Yay!"

"Now. Where did I left off? Oh, yes. The bee and the flower needed each other, found each other, and supported each other. Then one day, the bee came to the exact place as the flower was but could not find it. The bee…uh…"

The mother thought and then started again.

"The bee searched and searched but could not find the flower that it had shared nectar with. It decided that a human had moved the flower. Finally, the bee found a flower that looked exactly like the flower that it had helped. It figured that this was the same flower and took nectar from it. The bee soon realized that…"

The mother looked down and saw that the child has already closed his/her eyes.

"Honey? Sweetheart? Oh. Already fast asleep."

The mother leaned over and kissed the child's forehead. "Well, we'll continue the story next time."

* * *

"Come on, Daisy. Let's go home," B said, wiping her tears.

"Okay," she said, smiling.

They walked home silently, hand in hand.

'_I'm going to learn martial arts no matter what,'_ Daisy said to herself.

After a long walk, they made it home.

"Well, we're home," B said.

"Yeah. Well, see you after lunch, B," Daisy said, letting go of his hand and running to her house.

"Okay, Daisy! See ya!" B called, waving good-bye to Daisy and walking back to his house.

* * *

"Oh, you're already back, Yuna?" her mother asked.

"Umm, yeah," Yuna said as she walked in the kitchen where her mother was. She was setting up the table for lunch.

Yuna saw her mother. She had a big, weird smile on her face. Yuna turned to her father who was sitting at the table quietly.

'_Strange,' _she thought. _'Before lunch, when Dad's not at work, he's always sitting in the living room reading a book._

"Dad, what's going on?" Yuna asked.

"Oh, can I tell her, Braska?" Yuna's mother asked.

He took a deep breath. "Go ahead, Ann."

"Well, Yuna. Your father and I have found a beautiful house in Bevelle, and we're going to move into this wonderful house."

"But, isn't Bevelle really far from here?" Yuna asked.

"Yes, and…"

"Mom, if we move, I can still see B, right?"

"I told you, Ann," Braska said. "Yuna is too attached to that boy."

Ann knelt down to meet Yuna's eyes. "I…I'm sorry, Yuna, but we can't. You see…"

"Then I'm not going," Yuna stubbornly said, crossing her arms.

"But, Yuna. Bevelle is famous for their colorful trees and flowers. Including daisies."

"I don't care. I'm not going. Besides, we already have daisies in the front of the house."

"Yuna, Bevelle is also famous for…uh..." Ann turned to Braska for some help.

"Well, it does have that famous martial art school," Braska said.

"Did you say martial art school?" Yuna asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

'_If they have a martial art school,'_ Yuna thought,_ 'then I'll be able to learn some martial art and help B when he's in trouble. If I move, that is.' _

"Uh, Yuna. So is it okay if we move?" Braska asked.

"Um…ur…can I ask B first?" Yuna asked.

"Oh, but of course," Braska said.

Yuna turned to the kitchen door.

"After lunch," Braska added.

"Gosh, Dad. You're always doing that to me."

"Heh, heh."

-------------------

Meanwhile…

"Tidus, stop looking out the window and eat you lunch!" his mother, Jessica, said.

"Huh? Oh, sorry," Tidus said, taking a bite out of his lunch.

"Mom, don't bother Tidus when he's daydreaming of his so-called 'Sister'," Wakka said.

"Stop making fun of me, Wakka!" Tidus yelled.

"No yelling at the table, Tidus," Jecht reminded.

"Sorry," Tidus said, taking another bite out of his lunch.

* * *

After lunch…

"Gosh, B. You always take forever," Daisy said, standing underneath the tree.

"My brother was blocking the door so I couldn't get out," B explained.

Daisy giggled. "Oh, wait. I need to tell you something," she said in a serious tone.

"What is it?" B asked, sensing something was wrong.

"I, well…I'm going to move."

"What! When! Where! Why! Noooo!"

"Calm down, B. I wanted to make sure if it's okay with you first…"

"Well, of course not!" B said. "What have been saying so far!"

"No. You see. I'm moving to Bevelle. The place that is famous for..."

"Their martial art school."

"You know about it?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah. And you want to know martial arts, right?"

"Yeah. So is it okay with you, if you know, I move?" Daisy asked.

"Why are you asking me?" B asked.

Daisy looked confused.

"You know I only want what's best for you, and I want what you want. You choose."

"So it's okay if I move?"

"If that's what you want."

"Really! Oh, thank you, B! You don't know how much I want this!" Daisy said, hugging him.

"Yeah. Sure," B said smiling, trying to hold back his tears.

------------------------------

After dinner…

Tidus was upstairs in his room sitting on his bed. He looked up.

'_Will I ever see you again, Daisy?'_ he thought. _'What if I'll never see you?'_ Tidus dug his face in his pillow and began to cry.

There was a knock on his door. Tidus stopped crying and wiped his tears.

"Come in," Tidus said softly.

"What's the matter, Tidus?" his father asked, opening the door and closing it behind him.

"What do you mean?" Tidus asked.

Jecht walked to Tidus' bed and sat down next to him.

"Don't fake it, Tidus. I can tell you were crying."

"Oh."

"So…what's the matter? What's making a grown up boy like you cry?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh, come on, Tidus. Don't be so stubborn. I may be able to help you."

"No, you can't."

"Tidus, don't make me do the tickle attack."

"Okay, okay. I'll tell you as long as you don't tickle me." Tidus paused. "You see. Daisy's moving."

"And you don't want her to move, right?"

"Yeah. And I also don't want to stop her because I can tell that she really wants to go to Bevelle to learn martial arts because you…" Tidus faced his father with an 'it's all your fault face.' "…won't teach anyone else."

"Hey. Don't make me go through that talk with you again, Tidus."

"But she's going to leave and I might not see her again!"

"Tidus," Jecht said sincerely. "Do you know why you met Daisy in the first place?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You know. Why do you think you and Daisy met?"

"Ummmm…I don't know."

"It's because you two were destined to."

"Destined to?" Tidus said, confused.

"Destined means that you two were meant to meet each other. For example, if it wasn't for the owner to move from this house, for me to find a job near this area so we would need to move, and for your mother to find this house in the newspaper, we could've moved to a different house or don't even move at all. You might not have ever met her."

"So you mean I was supposed to meet her?"

"Yes. There is a very small possibility that you can meet her, you know. So you are very lucky to even be able to see her. Also, if you two were supposed to meet each other, probably she's supposed to…"

"Leave, too," Tidus said.

"Do you get it?" Tidus' father asked.

"I get it."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I will be."

"Okay then." Jecht said, standing up. "I'm going to make a call. Good night."

"Good night, Dad. And thanks a lot."

"You're welcome. Hey. Maybe that girl has better influence on you than I thought. You learned good manners."

"Good night, Dad," Tidus said, pretending that he did not hear him.

"Good night."

* * *

Sorry if it was kind of stiffer than the other chapters. I just can't wait to write the other chapters. Please, as always, review! 


	10. Good Bye!

**Disclaimer: **I wrote this story on another site with the pen name Cecilia but with different characters. I changed the characters of the real story to the ones of the Final Fantasy so that fans of Final Fantasy can read and enjoy it as much as those on the other site. Also, even though I own FFX, I barely know anything about the cities and stuff like that, so don't kill me for it.

* * *

I'd like to thank xnoellex, Dragoon6181, kyritawuv, and Cluck the Chickin for reviewing. You guys are the greatest!

* * *

A few weeks later…

"Gosh, Daisy. What took YOU so long?" B asked at their regular meeting place.

"Hey! I had to move all my packed stuff downstairs. You could've at least helped," Daisy said.

"Well, you didn't ask."

"Some friend you are!"

"Just kidding, Daisy. I just didn't know you needed help. Sorry."

"Apology accepted," Daisy said.

"So, you're totally moving today, aren't you?"

"Yeah. I'm going to miss this place and everybody in it. Especially you, B."

"Well, don't go crying for years just because I'm not there, Daisy."

"Hey!"

"And just to make sure you don't, I'm going to give you…" B took out an object out of his shorts. It had a black string with a gold, decorative daisy-like flower attached to it.

Daisy gasped. "A necklace! For me!"

"Yup. Not only is it a necklace. It's also a locket."

"Really!"

"Go ahead. Open it."

Daisy gently opened the locket. Daisy gasped again. It was a picture of B.

"Oh, thank you, B!" she exclaimed and hugged B. "You're the greatest! I'll wear it always!"

"Sure thing, Dais."

"Oh, wait," Daisy said as she let go of him. "I almost forgot. I also have something for you."

She ran her fingers through the right pocket of her pants and took out a yellow and black watch with a bee in it.

"Here you go," Daisy said, handing the watch over to him.

"A watch? Hey thanks, but you didn't have to…"

"Don't be silly. Have it."

"Then I'll wear THIS always."

They were silent for a while.

"Ummm, B. I was so happy when I was able to move and learn, you know, martial arts, but now, I feel kind of scared. Will I ever meet up with you again?"

"I'm not sure about that, but Daisy. We were destined to meet each other and I'm glad I met you."

"I'm glad, too." Daisy said, as she began to cry.

"Don't worry, Daisy." B placed his hand on her shoulder and hugged her.

"If we were meant to find each other, maybe we're supposed to meet again. Let's just see where destiny takes us. I know it's doing a great job. Do you know why?"

"Why?" Daisy asked.

B took both of her hands and looked straight into her eyes. "Because I found you."

Meanwhile…

"I taught him that. You know, all that destiny stuff," Jecht said.

"So, Jecht. Why did you call us last night?" Ann asked.

All four adults were in Yuna's house. They were standing in the empty kitchen and had seen and heard Tidus' and Yuna's actions from outside the front lawn. Jecht explained that the reason why he called was because he was thinking that if Tidus and Yuna DO meet up again, they should be fiancés. He then says that they, the adults, should not tell their child this just in case they DON'T meet again. Everybody eventually decided that they should be fiancés and to not tell their child anything about this, though Jessica doubts that their children will ever meet a second time.

"Oh, no. Braska, we should go now so we wouldn't arrive to our new house too late at night!" his wife said.

"Oh, yes," Braska said. "Sorry, Jecht. We have to go now! Nice meeting you."

"Honey! It's time to go!" Ann called from the kitchen window.

"Oh, B. I got to go," Daisy said.

"Wait. Of course! Why didn't I think of that sooner? Shouldn't we plan a day, year or something to meet so we can actually meet again?"

"No, B," Daisy said as she ran to her car. "We don't need to. Let destiny decide. I heard that it's doing a great job."

Daisy climbed into the car with her little sister. Her father was carrying the last few boxes out to the car. She opened the window as the car began to move.

"Bye, B. I'll never forget you!" Daisy called from the car.

"Bye, Daisy! I'll never forget you, too!" B shouted back as he waved his arms in the air until the car turned the corner. "Bye."

* * *

Sorry for a very short chapter. This is the ending to part one and there is a part two. Yes, there is a part two. To find out what's going to happen next, stay tuned! And please review! 


	11. The ReAquaintance

**Disclaimer: **I wrote this story on another site with the pen name Cecilia but with different characters. I changed the characters of the real story to the ones of the Final Fantasy so that fans of Final Fantasy can read and enjoy it as much as those on the other site. Also, even though I own FFX, I barely know anything about the cities and stuff like that, so don't kill me for it.

* * *

Oh, I know I shouldn't do this, but remember in the previous chapters I said that Lulu was Yuna's little sister. Well, I'm changing Lulu to Rikku now. I know I shouldn't do that in the middle of the story but please forgive me for it. It's just that, now that I think about it, Rikku is livelier than Lulu, like my original character. Plus, I think she'd make a better little sister than Lulu. Please for give me!

* * *

I'd like to thank Sakura Mei Yunalesca, kyritawuv, nikkiramirez, xTidusLuvrNoellex, ChloeBrunetteRocker1, Cluck the Chickin, and Dragoon6181 for reading and reviewing. Thanks a lot!

* * *

10 years have passed by since B's and Daisy's separation. Will these two cross paths again? Destiny will soon answer this very question…

* * *

Yuna was sitting in a chair looking at the picture in her locket while Rikku was on the couch reading a magazine. 

'_Oh, B. I miss you so much,'_ she said to herself. _'I wish you could be here right now so I can hug you just one more time.' _

"Yuna, Rikku, can you two go out and pick some apples for me?" their mother asked from the kitchen.

Yuna closed and tucked her locket underneath her shirt and Rikku closed the magazine she was reading.

"Alright," they both said from the living room and ran out to the front yard with baskets in their hands. Yuna was wearing a yellow dress that stopped just a little under her knee with a white shirt. Rikku was wearing nice, long flared pants that fit her just perfectly with a black shirt.

They started setting up the ladders and climbed up. As they were picking apples from their apple tree, a car and a moving van drove by and parked in front of the house next door to them.

"I guess we're getting some new neighbors today," Rikku said.

"Yeah," Yuna replied.

----------------------

Tidus and Wakka were in the car. Tidus was looking at the time with his yellow and black watch in his hand. It wasn't on his wrist because the leather arms that are used to strap on the wrist started to rip.

'_Oh, Daisy. I wish I could see your smiling face again.'_

As the car stopped and parked, Tidus tucked his watch in his pants.

"Okay everybody," their father said. "Out of the car, and remember to bring in the boxes from the moving van in the house after I unlock it."

* * *

It was a few weeks after the beginning of the summer that Yuna's and Rikku's family had moved to Zanarkand. The house next to them had always been empty. 

Just as Yuna finished her reply, two boys came out of the car. One had long, blonde hair. He was wearing long, blue jeans with a black shirt. The other one had orange, tall hair. This boy had black shorts and a white T-shirt on.

"Wow!" Rikku said lightly so the boys wouldn't hear her. "I guess we're getting some new AND hot neighbors today."

Yuna just shook her head and went on with picking apples.

Rikku is more into boys. She always went after boys before they went after her. Yuna never had a boyfriend but always had a herd of boys after her.

"Looks like those two are around our age, Yuna. They have been working out, too," Rikku whispered, eyeing the two boys who were carrying boxes in and out of the house.

"Will you quit staring at them, Rikku," Yuna whispered. "We got some apples to pick."

"But look at them, Yuna. Aren't they awesome?" Rikku asked but then returned to picking apples.

Yuna just eye rolled her eyes and just turned to look at the boys. At first she looked at the orange hair boy but then turned to face the other boy.

----------------------

"Hey, Tidus," Wakka whispered as they were walking and carrying boxes. "Looks like we got some hot girls as our neighbors."

Tidus turned to face the girls. He looked at the blonde haired girl and then to the other girl in the dress and short brown hair. He could tell she was looking at him. He stopped walking.

"Who are you looking at?" he asked aloud to Yuna. "Me?"

Yuna jerked from the blonde haired boy's remark.

"Yeah, right. Like I'd stare at a guy like you," she called back, turning around.

"Well, something told me you were staring," Tidus said coolly.

"Uh-huh," Yuna said, turning around. "And who told you?" Yuna argued. "That num-skulled head of yours?"

"Well, for your information, yes," Tidus replied.

"Well, I'll tell you something. I am SO not interested in you AT ALL."

"Well, I'll tell you something. I am SO not interested in you, TOO," Tidus called back.

"Tidus," Wakka said.

"Yuna," Rikku whispered.

"I think you should stop now," Wakka and Rikku said at the same time.

"Well," Wakka said as he faced Yuna. "I'm sorry for my little brother's behavior. Will you please forgive him?"

"Well, if you put it that way…" Yuna said.

"Wakka, I don't need her forgiveness," Tidus said.

"How dare you!" Yuna said, almost shouting. Yuna hardly ever had to raise her voice at anyone.

"Ummm…Yuna," Rikku said. "I think we have enough apples now. Let's go."

"Oh, all right!" Yuna said, stubbornly.

They climbed down the ladders and went into the house.

"Wow, Tidus," Wakka said. "You sure know how to treat a girl."

"Har, har."

* * *

Well, that's the beginning of part 2. Yup, you guys guessed it. They meet again...except...Tidus and Yuna hate each other and they don't know that they found each other again. Please don't hurt me. As you read along, you'll probably like it better. And just to clear things up, yes, Wakka and Tidus are brothers and, yes, Yuna and Rikku are sisters. Darn, I'm going to have to change this story a bit. 


	12. A Friendly Fight

**Disclaimer: **I wrote this story on another site with the pen name Cecilia but with different characters. I changed the characters of the real story to the ones of the Final Fantasy so that fans of Final Fantasy can read and enjoy it as much as those on the other site. Also, even though I own FFX, I barely know anything about the cities and stuff like that, so don't kill me for it.

* * *

I'd like to thank kyritawuv, Sakura Mei Yunalesca, AnimeAngel231, and xTidusLuvrNoellex for the reviews. Thank you so much. I was surprised that you guys felt thatchapter 11was funny. I didn't really plan it too be funny but that's good. I'm happy that you guys enjoyed it.

* * *

"Argh! Who does he think he is!" Yuna asked angrily after they came into the house. "He thinks he's mister handsome and thinks that every single girl is looking at him. Oooohh, why I ought to…"

"Calm down now, Yuna," Rikku said, patting Yuna's back. "He was just kidding."

"No way," Yuna said. "He totally thinks he's top notch. Argh! I want to get him so bad!"

-------------------

"Who does that girl think she is?" Tidus asked Wakka after they had finally brought in all the boxes from the moving van and was now in their new house.

"Well, she certainly thinks you should respect her," Wakka replied.

"Yeah, right. Like I'll ever respect her," Tidus said. "She thinks that because she's a girl and that I should be kind and gentle with her. Well, never ever will I be that way to her."

* * *

A few days later… 

"Rikku, are you sure we should go out to our swimming pool?" Yuna asked as they walked to their swimming pool in the backyard. They both had their swimsuits on. "I mean, those guys might spy on us."

"Oh, Yuna," Rikku said. "You always swam at school while guys look at you. Why are you backing out now?"

"I don't want THAT guy to spy on us."

"Oh, don't be a worry wart," Rikku said as she stepped into the pool. "Oh, that feels nice. Come on in."

Yuna just stood there, staring at Rikku.

"Oh, come on, Yuna," Rikku said. "You love swimming. Besides, it's hot. You'll be frying if you don't come in."

"Oh, alright," Yuna said and stepped into the water with Rikku.

-------------------

"Come on, Tidus," Wakka said, twirling a blitzball on his fingertip. "Let's go outside and hit the blitzball around."

"But I'm just about to kill this guy," Tidus said as he quickly press buttons on his game station's control. Then there was a "Game Over" sound. "Aw, I lost."

"Blitzball?" Wakka asked.

"Sure," Tidus answered. "Why not?"

* * *

"Ah…You are right, Rikku," Yuna said as she laid her head on the surface of the water. "This is nice." 

"See?" Rikku said. "What did I tell you?"

There was window door sound opening and closing along with boy voices on the other side of the fence. Yuna quickly looked at Rikku.

"Well, it WAS nice," Rikku whispered.

"I'm getting out of here," Yuna whispered back. "The last thing I want to have is for THAT boy to see me in a swimsuit." She started getting out of the water.

"Oh, come on, Yuna," Rikku begged. "Nothing's going to happen."

-------------------

Meanwhile...

"Man. I almost beat that game, too," Tidus said.

"Oh, stop whining, ya?" Wakka said. "Let's play some blitzball."

The pool was ready so the two boys arranged themselves in the water. Wakka was facing the fence of the two girls with Tidus standing on the opposite side of the pool.

Then Tidus heard girl voices and splashing of water on the other side. Wakka was about to hit when Tidus waved his arms, telling him to stop. Both of them came up to the center of the pool and Tidus whispered,

"The girls are outside and I think they're in the pool."

"So?" Wakka whispered back. "Oh, I get it." A smirk appeared on his face. "You can look at them all you want if you like, Tidus."

"No way!"

"Okay, then. What's the problem?"

"I don't want THAT girl to see me playing blitzball."

"Why? You don't suck at it."

Tidus became frustrated and wasn't even really sure why he was. "Augh. Okay. Let's play."

They went back to their places and began playing blitzball.

* * *

"Come on, Yuna," Rikku whispered as she tried pulling Yuna back in the pool while she, herself, was in the water. 

"No!" Yuna whispered back forcefully.

-------------------

Meanwhile…

Wakka and Tidus were swimming back and forth shooting and blocking, both refusing to lose. Finally, Tidus threw the ball with full force and Wakka, instead of catching it, he smacked the ball, blasting it out of the water. They both swam up to the surface and stared up at the blitzball as it passed the fence.

"Ow!" Yuna said painfully.

"Oh, my Yevon!" Rikku said, getting out the pool.

"Oh, no," Tidus said, looking at Wakka. "Look what you did."

"Well," Wakka said. "I think you should go ask them for the ball back, ya?"

"Why me?" Tidus argued.

"You're closa, brudda."

"Geez. You're so lazy."

Tidus searched for something to boost him up and finally found a chair and stood on it to look over the fence.

"Can I have the…"

"Are you okay, Yuna?" Rikku asked, kneeling down next to Yuna.

"Ow. My head," Yuna said, rubbing her head. "Ack! You!" she said pointing at Tidus.

"Me?" Tidus asked. "What did I do?"

"You're the one who threw that ball over here so I'd have a head trauma, didn't you?"

"I didn't do that!" Tidus shouted. "My brother smacked the blitzball too darn hard!

"So you missed it on purpose so you can have an excuse to go over here and spy on us!" Yuna questioned loudly.

"No!" Tidus yelled.

"That's it! I'm going in!" Yuna shouted and stomped into the house.

"Hey," Rikku said to Tidus as she walked to the blitzball and pointed at it. "Did you want this?"

"Yeah," Tidus said.

Rikku picked it up and passed it to him.

"Thanks…uh…"

"Rikku," Rikku offered.

"Oh, yeah. Thanks, Rikku."

"Yeah, sure. You're welcome…"

"Tidus," Tidus said.

"You're welcome, Tidus," Rikku said, smiling.

"Well, sorry about the…" Tidus started.

"Blitzball hitting my sister in the head? No problem. I think she's okay."

"Well, gotta go. See ya," Tidus said.

"See you," Rikku said, going back into her house.

Tidus climbed down from the chair. He then turned to see Wakka, holding his stomach, laughing.

"You!" Tidus said angrily. "You wanted me to look over, didn't you! Oh, I'm so going to get you!" And off Tidus went, chasing Wakka around the backyard with Wakka still laughing.

* * *

Okay, then. That's about it. I wasn't sure what to name this chapter so, oh well. Hopefully you guys like the chapter itself instead. At first I wasn't sure if Tidus and Wakka shoudl have a blitzball arena in the back of the backyard. That would be wierd so I turned it into a pool. Hopefully it's okay. Ta ta and please review or complain or ask questions! 


	13. Pick Up Schedule Day

**Disclaimer: **I wrote this story on another site with the pen name Cecilia but with different characters. I changed the characters of the real story to the ones of the Final Fantasy so that fans of Final Fantasy can read and enjoy it as much as those on the other site. Also, even though I own FFX, I barely know anything about the cities and stuff like that, so don't kill me for it.

* * *

Well, then, I'd like to thanks, **kyritawuv, AnimeAngel231, xTidusLuvrNoellex, and Sakura Mei Yunalesca** for the reviews. You're reviews are making me very happy. Thank you.

* * *

**For xTidusLuvrNoellex:** I'm sorry that I'm makingTidus and Yunahate each other. I know you really like them happy with each other. Well, they did like each other in the beginning. I don't know. I don't want to say anything more or else I'll give away the story so I hope you'd keep reading anyways! Also, maybe you think Yuna's acting really messed up because she kinda has the attitude of theoriginal girl for the story. I'll try to change it, okay?

* * *

"Rikku, are you done changing?" Yuna asked while knocking on Rikku's door. "We're going to get our school schedules late." 

"Argh! Just wait outside in front of the house then," Rikku said, flustering with her clothes.

"Fine," Yuna said as she ran down the stairs and out the front door in her long, blue skirt and white shirt.

-------------------

"Tidus, stop playing that Play Station," Wakka ordered. "I want to get my school schedule and I'm tired of waiting for you."

"Wait outside, then," Tidus said, concentrating on his game.

"Hurry up then, ya?" Wakka asked.

"Ya, ya. Just go," Tidus said. Wakka shrugged and walk out to the front yard.

* * *

'_Rikku always takes so long to find out what to wear,'_ Yuna thought, as she leaned on the apple tree.

'_That boy is too old to play video games,'_ Wakka said in his head as he came out of the house. He was wearing black shorts and a blue T-shirt.

They both sighed.

"Huh?" they said and turned their heads to each others' direction.

'_Oh, no' _Yuna thought. _'Here comes that boy's brother.'_

"Oh, hi," Wakka said, waving and walking her way.

"Um, hi," she answered back.

"Let me guess. You're waiting for you sister, ya?"

"Uh, yeah. How did you know?"

"I don't know. Just had a feeling."

"You're waiting for your brother, too, aren't you?" Yuna asked.

"Yeah," Wakka answered. "Oh, yeah. By the way, what's your name again?"

"Me?" Yuna asked. "Uh, Yuna. How about you?"

"Wakka."

"Oh. That's a nice na…"

"What do you think you're doing?" Tidus asked as he appeared from his house. He was wearing long brown pants and a black shirt. He walked toward them and grabbed Wakka back so Wakka was behind him.

"Who said you could talk to my brother?" Tidus asked Yuna.

"What?" Yuna asked a bit loudly, trying to hold her screaming. "Your brother talked to me first."

"So? It doesn't mean you should talk to him…"

"What's going on?" Everybody turned to the voice. It was Rikku. She had a pink and black shirt with white pants on.

"Oh, hi, Tidus," Rikku said cheerfully. "What's up?"

"Oh, hi, Rikk…" Tidus started.

"Don't talk to her!" Yuna ordered Tidus. She couldn't believe that he was talking to her sister when he told her to not talk to his brother.

"But she talked to me first!" he explained.

"So? It doesn't mean you should talk to her!" she mimicked.

"I was being poli..."

"Well, you wouldn't let me!"

"Um," Wakka managed to say. "Sorry to interrupt this WONDERFUL conversation, but can we just go get our schedules?"

"I'm not walking to school with him/her!" Tidus and Yuna shouted simultaneously and turned their backs on each other, closing their eyes and folding their arms.

10 hours later…

"Wakka?" Tidus asked for.

"Rikku?" Yuna asked as well. Then they both opened their eyes.

"Where are they?" they both asked, looking around. Then they looked at one another.

"They went to get their schedules without us!" they shrieked and then ran down the same street to school.

"Hey! You go a different way to school!" Yuna shouted to Tidus as they ran.

"You go! You're the one who's following me!" Tidus shouted back, and the shouting went on the whole way to school.

Then they finally reached school, breathing heavily.

"breathe breathe I told you breathe not to breathe follow me breathe," Tidus said.

"Well, breathe I told you breathe to go breathe a breathe different way breathe!" Yuna shouted, while taking deep breaths in between words.

"Well, there you guys are," a voice said from behind them.

Tidus and Yuna both turned to find out that it was Wakka with Rikku right next to him.

"Wow. I wonder what transportation you guys took," Rikku said.

"I'd say the Runway Express," Wakka said laughing.

"Well, it was all her fault," Tidus blamed, pointing at Yuna.

"Well, Tidus was the one who didn't notice that you two were gone," Yuna explained.

"Wow. You two are sooo going to LOVE what we're going to tell you next," Rikku said, happily. "Why don't you tell them, Wakka?"

"I'd be honored," Wakka said bowing and turned to Tidus. "Tidus."

"Yes?" Tidus said, having that "What in the world are you doing" look.

Wakka stood up tall like a gentleman.

"Ahem. Will you, Tidus Ayumi, take Yuna…uh…"

"Lesca," Yuna offered.

"Thank you," Wakka said. "Yuna Lesca as your beautiful classmate in every class for a whole year?"

"What!" Tidus shouted as if he was going to explode.

"And do you, Yuna Lesca," Wakka continued as if he did not hear Tidus, "take Tidus Ayumi as your handsome classmate in every class for a whole year?"

"What!" Yuna asked, not believing her ears.

"Then I announce you two classmate and classmate. You may now look at you schedules," Wakka finished and handed them both a piece of paper.

"What!" they shouted on top of their lungs.

"Remind me to call you to be my preacher for my wedding," Rikku said to Wakka.

"Sure thing."

Yuna and Tidus grabbed the papers out of Wakka's hands and both stared at them.

"Oh my Yevon," Tidus said as his eyes popped out.

Yuna just stared at the two pieces of papers that lay before her, mouth wide open.

The classes, the teachers, the rooms, everything. Even the little mark on the right side of the pieces of paper. They were all the same except the names. It was as if they were photocopied with just two completely different names on them.

"No…This can't be," Yuna said slowly. "With him? In all of my classes! Him!"

"Hey," Tidus said. "If you didn't have the name Yuna Lesca, I could've been fine."

"Well, if you didn't have the name Tidus Ayumi, then I could've been fine."

From behind all the yelling, Rikku whispered to Wakka, "This is going to be a fun year."

* * *

Well, hopefully you like it. I know you can't really see Wakka as a preacher but please bare with me! If you have time, please review. I'll really appreciate it! Thanks!


	14. The First Day of School

**Disclaimer: **I wrote this story on another site with the pen name Cecilia but with different characters. I changed the characters of the real story to the ones of the Final Fantasy so that fans of Final Fantasy can read and enjoy it as much as those on the other site. Also, even though I own FFX, I barely know anything about the cities and stuff like that, so don't kill me for it.

* * *

I'd like to thank SavannahX, xTidusLuvrNoellex, and Sakura Mei Yunalesca for reviewing. Thank you so much! Also, sorry if this chapter is kind of short.

* * *

After the day of the schedule pick up, Tidus and Yuna avoided each other for the rest of the summer. But what happens when school starts? 

The first day of school…

After Wakka, had finally figured out which way the boys and girls were going to school and stopped Yuna's and Tidus' argument, they all started walking to school.

"Gee, Yunie," Rikku said as they walked to school. "You're lucky. You got Tidus in all of your classes. Even music class. I wish I could be in his or Wakka's classes.

"How is that lucky? I'm stuck with the most annoying guy in school."

"Don't worry, Yuna. Something good will happen for being in all of his classes."

"Yeah, I hope you're right."

**First period - English… **

"Okay, class," the English teacher announced as students piled into her room.

"Please take your seats according to the seating chart on the board."

Yuna was the first one in the room and looked at the chart. The desks were arranged in twos.

"Yuna, Yuna, Yuna," Yuna said softly to herself as she scanned through the chart to find where she is to be seated.

"Ah, there I am," she said after had spotted her name. Then her eyes moved slightly to the left to see a very familiar name.

"Are you serious! I sit right next to Tidus!" Yuna screamed as Tidus came into the room.

"What!" Tidus shouted.

"No yelling in the classroom, please," the teacher reminded. People in the class snickered.

Tidus quickly walked up to the board and found out that it was true.

'_No!'_ he screamed in his head, his mind racing. 'First it was being next door neighbors. Next were having all the classes with her and now this!'

Tidus gradually took his seat next to Yuna as the late bell rang.

'_I better not sit next with him/her in the other classes,'_ they both thought.

**Second period - History **

Everybody waited in the front of the class for attendance and for the teacher to tell them where they should be seated.

"Tidus Ayumi?" the teacher asked.

"Here," he called.

"Please sit here," she pointed to a desk in front of the class. Tidus took his seat.

"Yuna Lesca?" the teacher called.

"Here," she said raising her hand.

"You sit behind Tidus."

_'Are you serious?'_ Yuna asked to herself.

**Third period - P.E. **

"Tidus, Yuna, team 2 for soccer," their coach said.

'_This is a total drag,'_ Tidus thought.

**Fourth period - Math **

"……, ……, Yuna, Tidus, table 5," their Math teacher said.

"Oh, why me?" Yuna whispered.

**Fifth period – Science **

"Please sit in alphabetical order according to last name," the Science teacher said.

"Come on, Yuna," Tidus said. "You're sitting behind me."

**Sixth period – Music **

"Please," the teacher started, "sit…"

"We know, we know," Tidus and Yuna said to their music teacher as they walked into the class. "In alphabetical order."

"No, actually. You can sit wherever you like."

"Really?" Yuna and Tidus asked at the same time and ran to sit in opposite seats in the classroom.

The late bell rang.

"Hello, class," the teacher announce in a cheery voice. "Welcome to Music class. You all know that you are in an advanced Music class. Today, I will match each of you up with a partner.

'_I knew this was too good to be true,'_ they both thought.

"Please, everybody stand up."

Everybody stood up.

"Then pair up and find a seat next to each other when I call you. Stacy and Mike. Amber and Steven……….."

While the teacher was calling the partners and stuffing her face in the list of names, Yuna and Tidus slowly walked over to each other and took their seats side by side.

"And Yuna and Tidus," the teacher finished.

"Here," they called.

"Wow. You guys are already ready. How did you know that you two were partners?"

"Trust us," Yuna said. "We know these things."

"Yeah," Tidus said. "We're phychic."

The teacher made a "Those people are really scary" face.

"Well, okay. In your groups of two, one of you should have been in choir last year and the other in band. This year, you are in a combined class of choir and band. Your assignment for this week is to pick a song from the list that I will give you that you and your partner like. After that, the two of you must perform this song. One will sing it and the other will play it with their instrument."

Yuna and Tidus looked at one another.

"You will be graded on performance, synchronization, and just plain cooperation."

"This is so wrong," Yuna whispered to Tidus.

"You said it," he whispered back.

* * *

Please review! By the way. I'd like to say some things about this story. You should all know that in The Friendly Fight chapter, Tidus and Wakka was playing blitzball. Well, in the real story, Chris(Tidus) and Dan(Wakka), (the real characters), were supposed to be playing volleyball. Also, in the real story, Dan was supposed to have short hair like the young Chris so Marcia(Yuna) was supposed to think that Dan was Chris and vice versa with Chris thinking that Crystal(Rikku) was Marcia(Yuna), but in this story, I changed it because Wakka doesn't look a thing like Tidus and Rikku doesn't look a thing like Yuna so Tidus can't mistaken Rikku as Yuna and Yuna can't mistaken Wakka as Tidus because they all look different. Wow, I think that was a run-on sentence. You guys probably think this is weird. Sorry if I'm hurting your brain. 


	15. The Music Assignment

**Disclaimer: **I wrote this story on another site with the pen name Cecilia but with different characters. I changed the characters of the real story to the ones of the Final Fantasy so that fans of Final Fantasy can read and enjoy it as much as those on the other site. Also, even though I own FFX, I barely know anything about the cities and stuff like that, so don't kill me for it.

* * *

Hey, everybody! Well, special thanks to Sakura Mei Yualesca, Maverick102pr, Dragoon6181 and SahlBrenfan for the reviews. Thank you and so, here's Tidus and Yuna!

* * *

"Okay, Tidus. We are going to do this and we are going to do it good," Yuna said, crossing her arms.

They were at the park on a grassy area under a tree. Tidus was sitting on a chair he brought from home, holding his saxophone. Yuna was standing in front of Tidus. They were practicing their music assignment.

"Well, if you'd hit those notes right, we would've been done by now," Tidus complained.

"Hey. 'Isn't It Beautiful?' is really hard song to sing. It has too many high notes."

"Well, you wanted this song."

"No, you did," Yuna argued.

"No, you did."

"Augh!" Yuna said, frustrated. "We're not getting anywhere like this. Let's just…let's just listen to the song again.

Yuna clicked the play button on her CD player and sat down. Tidus and Yuna closed their eyes and listened.

'_So beautiful,'_ Yuna thought. Then out of nowhere, she started to see B.

'_This song is so nice,' _the words in Tidus' head said. Then with a flash of light, Daisy appeared in his head.

'_B, oh I miss you so much,_' Yuna told him silently. _'I want you to be right here in front of me, listening to this song with me. I want to…just…hug you.'_ Her arms reached forward.

'_Daisy, why are you here in my head?' Tidus thought. 'Oh, where are you right now for real? I just want to hold your soft hands again.'_ His arms slowly moved in front of him.

The two of them moved closer and closer to each other. At first, they held hands, eyes still closed. Finally, they came together and hugged.

'_B, you feel so real,'_ Yuna thought.

'_Wow, Daisy,'_ Tidus thought. _'Are you really here?'_

"Hey!" an adult hollered. "You two make a great couple!"

"What!" they shouted and opened their eyes. They moved back little by little, still holding onto each other so that they are face to face. They gradually took onto the fact that they had just held onto one another.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" they screamed and let go.

"Who do, do you, you think you are?" Yuna asked, holding onto herself protectively. "Holding me like that."

"You held me, too," Tidus said, terrified, holding his chest.

"Oh, great," said Yuna. "My reputation is ruined."

"What reputation?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter! We hugged! In public! Oh my Yevon, oh my Yevon."

Then they were silent and thought, _'Could he/she be...no it can't be.' _

"Uh…let's practice the song again," Tidus suggested.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's," Yuna answered.

Then, after they practiced the song ten more times, they went home, exhausted and wondering.

* * *

Well, there you go. Hopefully you like it. Sorry if it's VERY short. Please review or complain or anything! 


	16. Blitz Ball!

**Disclaimer: **I wrote this story on another site with the pen name Cecilia but with different characters. I changed the characters of the real story to the ones of the Final Fantasy so that fans of Final Fantasy can read and enjoy it as much as those on the other site. Also, even though I own FFX, I barely know anything about the cities and stuff like that, so don't kill me for it.

* * *

Special thanks to D2Killerz, Maverick 102pr, Cluck the Chickin, Musicmaker, NoelLe LoVeS tidUs, Sakura Mei Yunalesca, and kyritawuv. Thank you very much for your very kind words and reviews.

* * *

**To NoelLe LoVeS tidUs:**Yes. The song that they were working on was suteki da ne (Isn't it Beautiful?)I mean, what better song would fit them, right? **

* * *

To kyritawuv: **It's okay that you didn't review earlier. It's fine. You were busy. You also don't have to review if you like. Also,about the adult that called to themin chapter 15I'm not really sure if it's the same adultthat bugged them when they were younger. I was thinking about it when I was writing this but I'm not sure if it should be the same adult so sorry.I'm not really sure if it's the same adult. Just say it's a random adult.

* * *

**To everybody: **Again, thank you for the kind comments and sorry for not updating sooner. Hope you all like this chapter as well.

* * *

Afew weeks later, after Tidus and Yuna performed the song and got an A+ on their music assignment… 

Third period – P.E.

Everybody was under the water of the pool, wearing a mask so they can talk while submerged in the water. Their teacher threw the blitz ball underwater to make a goal.

"And that's how you throw the blitz ball underwater," he declared. "Any questions? No? Okay. Once I have chosen your partner and the court that you will be on you, you can get started with throwing the ball under water and scoring it in the goal. Tidus. You're with…"

All the girls, except Yuna, were squirming at the teacher to pick them to be Tidus' partner.

"And…Yuna," the P.E. teacher called.

"Awwwwwww," the other boys and girls whined.

"Court 1."

"C'mon, Yuna," Tidus said, disappointed as always and swam to go to court 1. "Let's go."

Yuna went to take a blitz ball from the teacher and swam to Tidus.

"Tidus, I'm not good at blitz ball," she whispered to him.

"Nonsense," he said. "It's easy."

When they got to court 1, they arranged themselves so that they were facing the goal.

"Go ahead, Yuna. Throw it," Tidus said.

Yuna threw but the ball just twirled in a circle, not moving far from Yuna's hand. The coach was watching them from behind close by.

"C'mon, Yuna, I know you can do it," Tidus called.

"Stop acting like I'm a baby, Tidus!" she called back and threw the ball after retrieving it. When she took her hand back to throw the ball, the ball ended up floated from her hands before she got a chance to push the ball forward because she wasn't clutching onto the ball tight enough. The ball then floated to their coach. Tidus slapped his forehead.

"Thank you, coach," Yuna said as she went up to the coach to get the ball back.

"You're welcome, Yuna," the coach said. Yuna swam back to the court.

"Tidus!" the coach shouted. "Help Yuna with her throwing!"

"But I am!" Tidus called. "I'm encouraging her!"

"Tidus, now! If not, I'm going to subtract points off of you!"

"All right, sir," Tidus said reluctantly and swam over to Yuna so that he was behind her.

"Drop the ball," Tidus demanded. Yuna did as she was told, leaving the ball floating in front of them.

He began wrapping his arms around Yuna's so that his arms were under hers.

"What do you think you're doing?" Yuna snapped hastily while trying to struggle away from Tidus.

"Stop moving," he said quietly. Then he whispered, "This was how Wakka taught me to throw when I was little and I learned to throw it right off the bat. Besides, you know how embarrassing it is if I failed P.E.?"

Yuna unwillingly calmed down and allowed Tidus to help. Tidus took his left hand and held Yuna's left hand. He then, using his right arm, slowly and softly went for Yuna's right hand. He placed his palm under her hand, her palm facing up, and reached for the ball so the ball was in Yuna's hand. He held Yuna's hand and the ball firmly.

"You should hold it like this so the ball won't float away when you take the ball back," he said softly.

Yuna nodded her head.

Then Tidus moved her left arm in front of her for balance and reached his right arm back with Yuna's right arm with it. Then they threw. The ball moved swiftly through the water and then into the goal.

"Nice work, Tidus!" the coach called. "You keep your points!" The coach swam to the next court to check on the other students.

Tidus was still holding onto Yuna.

"Ahem," Yuna said.

"Oh," Tidus said letting go. "Sorry."

"There's nothing to see folks," Yuna said to the other teams who were watching. "Move on."

* * *

Okay. There you go. If you don't understand what is happening, please tell me so I can fix. Just to tell everybody, Tidus was supposed to teach Yuna to play volleyball but I changed it. I hope the swimming pool was okay instead of the real stadium. Ta ta for now and please review. 


	17. A Little Swimming Accident

**Disclaimer: **I wrote this story on another site with the pen name Cecilia but with different characters. I changed the characters of the real story to the ones of the Final Fantasy so that fans of Final Fantasy can read and enjoy it as much as those on the other site. Also, even though I own FFX, I barely know anything about the cities and stuff like that, so don't kill me for it.

* * *

Special thanks to ShalBrenfan, D2Killerz, Sakura Mei Yunalesca, SavannahX, kyritawuv, Cluck the Chickin, Dragoon6181, and Maverick102pr. Thank you for all your kind comments!

* * *

Hey, everybody! Sorry for not updating for a really long time. I've been really busy with homework. I didn't want tobeor seemlike the people who just desert their stories when they're not done so I updated. Don't worry. I'm never going to write a story and just desert it.When I have time, I will always try to updatebut I apologize if it will take a really long time until I update.Well, hope you will enjoy this chapter as much as I had fun writing it!

* * *

A few weeks later… 

Third period – P.E.

Everybody was lined up, girls in one line and the boys in another. They were in their swimming clothes. The coach was choosing their partners for swimming, just in case there were people who couldn't swim well and won't admit it to the whole class. "Joann, you're number one," the coach said.

"Hey, Yuna," somebody whispered to her left. Yuna turned to face that person.

"It's Yuna, right?" the girl asked.

"Yeah. Um, what's your name?" Yuna asked, politely.

"Cindy," she whispered. "I've heard that you're in all of Tidus' class. Is that true?"

"Yeah."

"You are so lucky," Cindy said. "All the girls are squealing for him."

"Why? He is so annoying."

"Just look at him," Cindy gestured. "He so works out and will you **look** at that face? He looks so awesome."

"Yeah, well, looks can be deceiving." Yuna said, crossing her arms. She looked at him. "Very deceiving."

"Yuna, number 12," they coach called.

-------------------

"Hey. You're Tidus, right?" a boy whispered to him. Tidus turned to face the voice.

"I'm Josh. You know that girl over there?" he pointed to Yuna.

"Yeah. What about her?" Tidus asked.

"You're in all of her classes, right?"

"Uh, what is that supposed to do with anything?"

" 'cause she's the bomb, man. All the guys in school are, like,chasin' after her and wantin' to ask her out, man. Even the ninth graders."

"Well, I'm not interested," Tidus said, folding his arms.

"Dude, you got some serious issues," Josh said.

"Tidus, number 12," the coach hollered.

"Awwwwww," the girls and boys whined.

"I knew it," Tidus whispered to himself.

* * *

After the coach paired everyone up… 

"Oh, Yuna," the coach came up to Yuna and said. "Can you go grab me some towels? They're in the weight room."

"Sure thing, coach," she called as she ran to the weight room far away, boys whistling at her.

The coach turned to face the class and blew his whistle.

"Okay, everyone. If you know how to swim and your partner doesn't, just go help them get situated. Tidus, wait until Yuna gets back, okay?'

" 'kay." Tidus sat next to the pool.

"Hey, there, Tidus," Cindy cooed. She swam up to him, still half submerged.

"Hey," he waved.

"There you are," Josh said to Cindy. You're **my** partner. Come back here." Josh took Cindy's hand and tried to pull her away from Tidus. Immediately, Cindy grabbed Tidus' hand.

"Hey, Cindy!" Tidus shouted, trying to struggle from her. "What do you think you are doing!"

"I want to be your partner, Tidus!"

Now it looks like a "Tug of War" except Josh is pulling Cindy, Cindy is pulling Tidus and Tidus is trying to pull away from Cindy.

Another class behind Tidus was playing Dodge ball. As they were playing, one of them with the ball shouted to a person that was right behind Tidus.

"Hey, Sean! I'm going to get you out!"

"Let's see you try!"

With that, the boy with the ball threw with all his strength. The ball went whizzing through the air. Just barely did Sean dodge it and guess what? The ball zoomed right pass Sean and knocked Tidus right on the noggin.

SPLASH! Tidus fell face flat into the water, unconscious.

"Aaahhhhhhhhh!" Cindy screamed and swam off.

Everybody just stared, not knowing what to do.

In the distance, while Yuna was running back with the towels, she saw somebody fall into the water and still hadn't swum up. Everybody was just staring at the water. When she came up to the pool, she shouted to the whole class, "Why isn't anybody doing anything! Somebody **_is_** drowning!"

"Hold on there, son! I'm coming!" the coach shouted.

"Hold this," Yuna said, frustrated that nobody had responded to her, handing the coach the towels, and jumping in to the water without thinking.

'_If I was a sinking person, where would I be?'_ she asked herself. Then she spotted a human figure that was slowly sinking down.

'_There,'_ she said to herself again and swam down to the person as quickly as possible. She grabbed the boy by the arm and swam up without taking a good look at who he was.

'_Gosh, this guy is heavy,'_ she thought as she made herself to the surface.

Still having the somewhat heavy person by the arm, Yuna swam to the closest side of the pool and pushed the person up and out of the water. Tidus was still unconscious, his hair all over his face.

"Somebody give him CPR!" Yuna shouted.

Since the extra large coach was on the other side of the pool and everybody around was just standing there, shocked, Yuna got out of the water and took some action.

Still not knowing who the person she got out of the pool was, she began pushing on his chest.

'_Come on,'_ Yuna thought as she looked at him. _'Don't die on me now. Hmmm, he's kinda cute.' _

She pressed harder. _'C'mon.' _

Now she was pounding on his chest. _'Gosh, man. You've been working out **too** much.' _

Then she stopped. _'Okay. That's it. You leave me with no choice. I'm going in.' _

She turned to everybody else. "Don't look," she told them.

They turned away, but when she turned back to Tidus, they, of course, turned back and looked. Yuna leaned so that her face was right above his. Automatically, she closed her eyes and slowly moved forward. The coach blew his whistle, but nobody moved. Everybody just stared.

Just then, Tidus coughed out water and opened his eyes.

"What do you think you're doing?' he asked Yuna.

'_I've heard that annoying voice before,'_ Yuna thought_. 'Tidus!'_ She finally opened her eyes.

"Aaaaaaack!" she said and jumped off of him. "It was you!"

"You didn't recognize me?" he asked, forcing his head up.

"You! You!" she said angrily, turning red. "You!

"Augh, what happened?" Tidus moaned, rubbing his sore head.

"Okay, everybody. Go get dress now," the coach said as he finally came and kneel down to help Tidus. Everybody walked off. All of them mumbled and whispered, except Yuna.

'_I can't believe I almost kissed **HIM**!' _

* * *

Okay, everybody. That's chapter 18. The story's almost done! Just hold on! Please tell me what you like or don't like in thereview section! 


	18. The Last Week of School

**Disclaimer: **I wrote this story on another site with the pen name Cecilia but with different characters. I changed the characters of the real story to the ones of the Final Fantasy so that fans of Final Fantasy can read and enjoy it as much as those on the other site. Also, even though I own FFX, I barely know anything about the cities and stuff like that, so don't kill me for it.

* * *

I'd like to thank kyritawuv, Cluck the Chickin, SavannahX. Drago789, Maverick102pr and Sakura Mei Yunalesca. Thank you so much for your support.

* * *

**This is for everyone:** In the real sorry, the brothers and sisters are supposed to somehow look alike because they are related, but as you know, Yuna does not look like Rikku and Tidus definitely does not look like Wakka, but I still did not change the story because of this so if it seems awkward when you continue reading, please understand that it is because of the real story. (You'll understand what I mean if you continue reading this story)

* * *

Days have passed by and Tidus and Yuna have grown into the most popular people...er...couple in school. It has almost been a whole year of nonstop togetherness for our two heroes. For example, a parent-baby project in science and just plain being forced together by friends. And yes, they still don't like each other. In fact, they absolutely dread each other.

One more week before school ends...

First period – English, Friday

"So, does anybody know what I do on the last week of school?" the teacher asked.

Everybody just stared at her blankly.

"I set up a play for each period. This class is going to perform Snow White on the last day of school, which will be next week on Friday. Everybody knows the story, right?"

"Yeah," her students said dully in unison.

"So who wants to be Snow White?" she asked.

"I will if Tidus is the prince!" the girls shouted, except Yuna.

"Who wants to be the prince?" the teacher asked.

"I will if Yuna is Snow White," the boys announced, except Tidus.

"Well, I guess I'll just pull out the magical hat because every boy can't be the prince and every girl can't be Snow White," the teacher decided as she went to her desk. She took out a hat with many small papers in them and went around the class. Each student one by one took out a piece of paper from the hat and said their role out loud. Then it was Tidus' turn. He carefully placed his right hand in the hat, dug around, picked one half way, dropped it back in, and took out a different one.

"I got...Snow White!" he shouted. "But Miss M., I'm a boy! I can't play this part!"

"No shouting, Mr. Ayumi," the teacher said. "You have to keep that part. If you put it back in and take another, it won't be fair for your classmates. I'll have to do the same for everybody else."

"Then do that," Tidus said.

Miss M. just glared at him.

"I'll keep this part," Tidus said reluctantly, looking down.

"Okay, Yuna. It's your turn," the teacher said.

Yuna gracefully bobbed her hand in the hat and took out a slip of paper. She looked at it.

"This can't be," Yuna said. "I got Prince Charming. Miss M. can I..."

"No, Yuna. You can't switch."

"Should've known this will happen," Yuna said, disappointed.

"But not like this," Tidus added.

Next week on Thursday...

"Mom, I'm going to the beach to practice the play, okay?" Yuna called as she ran to the front door.

"All right, Yuna," her mother said from the kitchen. "Just be back for dinner."

"Okay," Yuna said and off she went.

--------------

Meanwhile...

"Dad, I'm off to the park to practice the play," Tidus said.

"Come home for dinner," his father said from the couch. He was watching T.V.

" 'kay," Tidus said as ran out the door.

'_Gee, I got stuck wearing my old pants because all Mom stuck all my dresses in the washing machine,' _Yuna said to herself.

'_Man, my pants are all gone. Now I got stuck with shorts. Gosh, these shorts feel so uncomfortable,'_ Tidus thought.

Then Tidus and Yuna spotted each other.

'_Why is she wearing pants?' _Tidus thought. _'First time I've seen her in them, though. She looks like somebody I know. How come I'm thinking about it?' _

'_Why is he wearing shorts? I've never seen him in shorts. Not even in P.E. He's always wearing sweats in P.E. Something about him looks familiar, but why now?' _

"Who are you looking at?" Tidus asked.

"Oh, don't start this again," Yuna said and walk past him.

"Hmph," Tidus said and walked off the other way.

--------------------------------------

"Hmmm...I guess Yuna forgot this when she took it off for her shower," Rikku said as she exited the bathroom. She looked at the necklace_. 'Guess she wouldn't mind if I wear it to the park.' _

-------------------------------------

'_Wonder if Tidus left some money in his pockets,'_ Wakka thought as he dug his hand in one of Tidus' pants. _'Huh? Hmmm...cool. I needed something like this so I won't lose track of time when I go to the beach.'  
_

_

* * *

_

I'm sorry if the chapters are really short. I'm sorry. Please bare with me. I'll try to make it longer next time. Please review if you can!


	19. You're My Childhood Sweetheart!

**Disclaimer: **I wrote this story on another site with the pen name Cecilia but with different characters. I changed the characters of the real story to the ones of the Final Fantasy so that fans of Final Fantasy can read and enjoy it as much as those on the other site. Also, even though I own FFX, I barely know anything about the cities and stuff like that, so don't kill me for it.

* * *

Just to make this short, **_Thank you everybody who reviewed! I'll treasure them always!_**

* * *

"Who am I kidding?" Yuna said to herself as she trailed the beach alone and sat down on the nice warm sand. "All I need to know is the kissing part."

"For the Snow White play?" a voice asked.

She turned to the voice to find out that it was Wakka.

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"Tidus is practicing it, too. He got the main part, you know."

"Yeah. I know," Yuna answered slowly.

"So...you need help remembering your lines?"

--------------

"Who am I kidding?" Tidus said as he sat on a swing. The park was empty. "I'll never memorize this by tomorrow."

"Need help?" Rikku asked and took a seat on a swing next to him.

"Yeah. Totally."

"Well, no. Not really," Yuna replied. "I just need to know one action. Yuna did the following as she said it:

" 'Prince walks out on stage to Snow White and slowly kneels down and bends over to ki..."

Wakka tapped her and she turned around. Wakka grabbed her shoulders and looked at her. Yuna looked at him and noticed something shiny on his wrist. It was the watch that she gave B.

'Wakka is B all along?' she thought. Then she turned back to Wakka and looked into his eyes until he closed them.

'_This doesn't feel right.' _

His head moved forward and slanted to one side.

'_He wants to kiss me? But…'_ Then Yuna pulled away. "Sorry, Wakka. I can't." Yuna took off running.

----------

" 'Days have passed but the princess will not wake'," Rikku read on the script as Tidus lay on the grass, eyes closed.

" 'Then one day, a prince found a sleeping princess in the woods'." Rikku did according to the Prince's lines. She gracefully walked on the grass to Tidus and looked at the script again.

'_...and kiss the princess,'_ she said to herself. She looked at Tidus_. 'Ooooh, all the girls will be so jealous.'_ She knelt down beside Tidus.

Tidus sensed something wrong. '_Oh no. The Prince is supposed to kiss the princess now.'_ He opened his eyes and it met hers. Then he realized that she was wearing a necklace. The necklace that he gave Daisy.

'_She's Daisy? But something feels wrong.' _

Rikku closed her eyes.

"Wait," Tidus said holding her shoulders. "I gotta go." They both stood up. Tidus grabbed his script back and ran away.

'_What was wrong?'_ Yuna thought as she ran home _'Wakka's B. He has to be. He had the watch. Then why didn't I let him kiss me? Is it because he is older than B? I don't get this!' _

Meanwhile...

'_That was strange,'_ Tidus said to himself. He was running home as well_. 'Why didn't I let her kiss me? Rikku had the necklace that I gave Daisy. But why did I stop her? Is it because I know she is one year younger that Daisy. I'm not getting this!' _

As Tidus was running, five boys around his age came up to him.

"Sooo…yer Tidus, eh?" one of the boys asked.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but I've got to get home for dinner." Tidus tried to run through them but they grabbed him and pushed him back.

"My girlfriend keeps talking about ya. Said that I should be more like ya," the same boy said. "Well, what if there's no more you to be like?" The boy and his gang dashed at Tidus.

"A fight, huh? I'll give you a fight," Tidus said, running at them and busting out some moves that he learned from his father. The fight was going well for Tidus until out of nowhere; a fist came up and hit him on the side of his head, knocking Tidus unconscious.

-------------

Tidus was in his room when he finally came to.

"So, you're finally awake," his father said, coming into Tidus' room with a bag of ice.

"What happened?" Tidus asked as he took the bag of ice and placed it on the side of his face.

"Well, the only thing I knew was that a girl came to our house with you all dazed off on her back. Then she went home."

"Which way did she go?"

"I'm not sure."

"Awwwwww, Dad."

"What? I was so terrified that you were unconscious and I was busy carrying you in."

"Then what did she look like?"

"I'm not sure. I'm sorry, Tidus."

"Sorry, Mom. Am I late?" Yuna asked as she took her seat at the dinner table.

"It's okay, honey," her mother said. "You're just on time. I'm just afraid that Rikku will be."

"Rikku went out?"

"Yes, to the park," her father answered.

"Oh."

18 minutes later...

"I'm back," Wakka called as he entered the kitchen. Everyone was already seated.

"Finally, Wakka," Tidus said. "Where were you?"

"The beach." He sat down. "So, what's for dinner, ya?"

"Wakka, how many times do I tell you…" their father started.

As their father was telling Wakka about how irresponsible Wakka was and that he was not allowed to have dessert for his actions, Tidus noticed the watch on Wakka's arm.

"Wakka," Tidus said in between the discussion. "Is that my watch? What am I saying? That is my watch! Give it back!"

"Okay, okay, Tidus. Just cool your jets, ya?" Wakka said, taking the watch off and giving it back to Tidus. Tidus rudely grabbed the watch back.

"Rikku, what took you so long to come home?" her mother asked as Rikku came into the kitchen.

"Sorry, Mom."

"You know the punishment, Rikku. You have to wash the dishes."

"All right."

Yuna spotted something new on Rikku's neck. It was _her_ necklace.

"Rikku, is that my necklace?" Yuna said sternly.

"Yeah, why?"

"Give that necklace back to me!" Yuna stood up and shouted.

"Here, take it. I don't want it," Rikku said as she took it off and handed it to Yuna.

'_Oh, thank goodness.'_ Yuna held the necklace to her heart. _'I'm never taking you off again.' _

After dinner...

Yuna was in her room, lying on her bed. Then her mother came in.

"Look what I made for you," her mother said, holding a prince outfit up for Yuna to see. Yuna sat up to see it.

"Wow, Mom. It's great!"

"I know. I also volunteered to make the Snow White costume." Her mother switched the prince outfit with the one behind it. It was the exact copy of Snow White's dress. "See?"

"That's great, Mom," Yuna said, but not as enthusiastic as before. Her mother knew that something was wrong.

"What's the matter, Honey?" she asked as she sat down next to her daughter on the bed.

"I don't know exactly. I mean, Mom, do you remember B?"

"Of course I do. He's your childhood sweetheart."

"Yeah. I think he's our neighbor."

"Again?"

"Yeah."

"Well, what's his name?" her mother asked.

"It's Wakka. Why? You know B real name?"

"Yes, but I don't think it is Wakka."

"Oh." Yuna looked disappointed. Yuna's mother wanted to change the subject.

"So, I heard that Snow White is going to be a boy. Who's this lucky boy?"

"Oh, the boy that is in all of my classes and is the most annoying guy in school."

"What's his name?'

"Tidus Ayumi." Yuna made a face when she said it.

"Tidus Ayumi?"

"Yes." Yuna looked at her mother. "What about it?"

"I think that's your childhood sweetheart's name."

"Wh-what! Tidus Ayumi! The guy that I dread the most! The guy that is like 'Oh my Yevon, I think I'm so handsome,' guy? Mom, tell me. How did you know B's name?"

"Well, you see. B's parents' last name is Ayumi."

"Same with Wakka."

"Really? So they're brothers?"

"Yeah."

"But when B's parents wanted you and B to be fiancés, they kept saying Ti..." When her mother realized what she had just said, it was too late.

"Mother, what did you just say?"

"Nothing, Honey," her mother chimed.

"You mean you planned for B and me to be fiancés? But how could you do this to me! We're fiancés!"

"But I thought you liked B."

"I do. I just don't like Tidus!"

Her mother placed her arm on Yuna's shoulders. "B is Tidus."

"No! It can't be! Tidus is the total opposite of B!"

"Well, let's make sure. Where does Tidus live?"

-------------

Tidus was lying on the couch.

"So, how is my lovely Snow White?" Tidus' father asked as he sat on the couch.

Tidus sat up next to his father. "Har, har." There was a pause. "Dad."

"Yes, Tidus."

"I think this one girl is Daisy."

"Daisy? As in Daisy, the girl you always saw when you were young, Daisy?"

"Yeah, but then, I don't think so."

"What? What's her name?"

"Rikku. Why?"

His father looked up. "No, I don't think Daisy is Rikku. I think it's more like Yui or Yunie or..."

"Yuna!"

"Yeah, Yuna."

"How did you know, Dad?"

"Well, umm...I proposed that you two be fiancés and I remembered Daisy's name as Yuna."

"Dad! How could you! Do you know what this means? My fiancée is the one I hate the most!"

"You cared for Daisy a lot. I thought you'd be happy."

"Yes, I cared for Daisy but not Yuna!"

"Let me check to make sure. Where does she live?"

"We're fiancés!" Yuna and Tidus cried. Yuna and her mother, and Tidus and his father were outside on the sidewalk. It was dark outside but they still talked.

"Mr. Ayumi, is it you?" Yuna's mother asked excitedly.

"Yes, and you're Mrs. Lesca?" Mr. Ayumi asked

"Yes!" Yuna's mother answered. Mr. Ayumi and Mrs. Lesca gave each other a friendly hugged. "It's so nice to meet you again."

"Mom," Yuna said.

"Dad," Tidus said.

"Are you serious that he's/she's my childhood sweetheart!" they yelled.

"Well, then. Let's see," Yuna's mother said. "Why don't you two ask each other?"

"I'm Daisy," Yuna said to Tidus.

"I'm B," Tidus said to Yuna.

"You're lying!" they shouted and stomped back into their houses.

"Well, that went well," Tidus' father, said.

"Well, it was great meeting you again, Jecht," Yuna's mother said. "See you at the Snow White play tomorrow."

* * *

Okay, I totally extended this chapter. I'm pretty sure the next chapter will be the end. Then there will be an epilogue so don't leave the story after the THE END. There's going to be an epilogue. 


	20. The Snow White Play

**Disclaimer: **I wrote this story on another site with the pen name Cecilia but with different characters. I changed the characters of the real story to the ones of the Final Fantasy so that fans of Final Fantasy can read and enjoy it as much as those on the other site. Also, even though I own FFX, I barely know anything about the cities and stuff like that, so don't kill me for it.

* * *

Thank you to** SavannahX, YuniexTiddie, ShalBrenfan, **and** kyritawuv** for all your reviews**. Thank You!** I know...this is the ending of My Childhood Sweetheart...but trust me...I don't want it to end, too, but all good stories must come to an end. Not that my story is that good but you know what I mean. **JUST REMEMBER! There is still anEPILOGUE and I must recommend EVERYBODY who have read this story to read the EPILOGUE or else you willREGRET it!**

* * *

"You may now be dismissed," their music teacher announced. 

"Yaayy!" everyone cheered and thundered out the door.

"Bye, everyone. I'm sure you'll miss me," the teacher said to the empty class.

A few hours later...(backstage)

"Oh, you look so adorable!" Yuna's mother cheerfully exclaimed as she looked at her daughter from top to bottom. Yuna was wearing the prince outfit that her mother made.

From outside Tidus' dressing room, Tidus' father called for him. "Tidus, come on out! Don't be shy."

"No, I won't!" Tidus called back. "It's too embarrassing!"

"Tidus, come out or you're going to get an F for English!" his English teacher called after coming up to the dressing room door.

The door gradually opened. Finally, Tidus was in total view. He was wearing the blue and yellow dress that was only seen on Snow White and he had on a short black wig with a red bow on his head. His face and skin were filled with white make up to cover up his tan nature.

"This stinks," Tidus mumbled. He took a step out the room and tripped flat on his face. "Argh! I hate these high heels!"

"Tidus, I'm so proud of you," Jecht said, helping Tidus up. Tidus fell again.

"I know you'll do great," his teacher encouraged.

"Wow, Tidus. You look just like a girl. I could barely even notice you," Yuna said sarcastically, as Tidus struggled to stand up once more.

"Very funny," Tidus said. "You don't look too bad either, Prince Yuna Lesca."

* * *

_Flashback _

_Yesterday, after they had just told each other that they were childhood sweetheart…_

Yuna's house…

"He can't be B!" Yuna told her mother. "He just can't be. B has short hair and he **ALWAYS** wears shorts."

"But, Honey, B could have changed in the pass ten years. Ten years is a long time."

"But B wouldn't have changed into an obnoxious boy like Tidus," Yuna argued, knowing that her mother was right.

"Yuna…I know may be hard to believe, but…B is Tidus."

"No! It can't be! I'm not going to believe it unless he gives me proof."

Tidus' house…

"No! I'm not going to believe it!" Tidus said to his father. "Yuna is not Daisy! Daisy has long beautiful hair and she **ALWAYS **wears pants."

"Tidus, I'm sure that Daisy could have changed. It has been a while and both of you have lived in different places."

"No, Yuna is not Daisy!" Tidus said, not admitting that it was true.

_End of Flashback

* * *

_

"Okay, everyone!" their teacher chimed. "The star is finally out. We will now start the play."

There were many people in the audience. They were, of course, here to watch the must-see finale.

When everything was set and the audience settled down, the lights dimmed down until it was pitch black.

"Once upon a time, there lived a beautiful princess named Snow White…" the narrator started. One spot light appeared to reveal Tidus, sitting next to a fake pond on the stage.

The play was going well, just as planned, though, Tidus tripped here and there. Finally, it was time for the Prince to come.

"Then one day, a prince found a sleeping princess in the woods and walked up to her bed," the narrator said as Yuna made her appearance. Everyone applauded.

She unhurriedly walked up to the side of Snow White's golden bed, her back facing the backstage. There laid Tidus with his eyes closed, covered with flowers.

"The handsome prince saw that she was even more beautiful than the flowers around her golden bed," the narrator continued.

'_Yeah, right,_' they thought. '_More like an ugly cross dresser.'_

"Then..."

This was Yuna's cue to bend down and kiss Tidus. The audience worked hard to stay firmly attached to their seats, but they couldn't. Tidus and Yuna…kiss? They were total enemies. The audience all stood up until the English teacher told the crowd to sit back down. They knew that this had to be the kiss of the century.

Inch by inch, Yuna knelt down.

'_Hmmm...This is strange,'_ they thought. _'For some reason, I don't feel as uncomfortable as I was with Wakka/Rikku. This feels RIGHT?' _

Yuna then leaned over, closed her eyes, and gently placed her lips on his. They had finally shared a kissed. It wasn't a sudden kiss, though. It was a nice and passionate kiss. There was a big gasp from the audience, followed by applause. They opened and gazed into each other's eyes as Yuna backed away.

"Snow White has finally awakened!" the narrator announced.

The narrator continued talking and it was Yuna's cue to carry Tidus off the stage, but they weren't listening.

"It's you," Tidus said to Yuna. "And it's your eyes. I've never looked straight into them this year. But now that I have, I know it's you…Daisy."

"And it's you," Yuna said. "You're B." Tidus got up and hugged her. "Oh, I missed you so much, Daisy ... er ... Yuna ... uh ... whatever."

"Me too, B...um...Tidus," Yuna said, giggling to cover up the tears that were coming down from her cheeks.

"Aaaawwwwwwwwww!" the audience said.

Then Yuna and Tidus moved back to look at each other once more.

"And all along, you were right in front of my eyes," Tidus said, wiping her tears.

"I know." Yuna laughed. "And we hated each other and we kept arguing. I can't believe that happened."

Tidus laughed, too, and pushed back a strand of hair from her face. "I wonder…Why did you cut your long silky hair and why did you keep on wearing dresses?"

"Because when we were younger, you said that I looked good with them. I thought about those words so much so I had to do something about it."

"You silly. I was only kidding."

"I was also kidding about you with long hair and pants," Yuna said.

"And I fell for it."

"Hey, Tidus…How come I never saw you wearing the watch that I gave you?" Yuna asked.

"I always kept it in my pocket so the watch won't get worn off." He replied. "How come you never wear the necklace that I gave you?"

"I do," she answered and pulled out the necklace from under her outfit. "I just kept it as close to my heart as possible."

"Oh, Yuna." Tidus embraced Yuna again. "I'm sorry I told you all those mean comments this year."

"It's okay. As long as we have each other now." They both smiled.

As Tidus had her in his arms, Yuna looked out into the audience. She noticed a very familiar boy standing up in the very back of the multi-use room all alone. It was dark so it was hard for Yuna to see. When she finally adjusted her eyes to the darkness, she knew what the boy was doing. He was taking out a gun and aiming it toward…Tidus' back! Finally she remembered who the boy was.

"Tidus, watch out!" she shouted. "The same boy from the gang who hit you unconscious is going to shoot you!"

Without thinking, Yuna jumped over the bed and stood in front of Tidus. The gunshot rang and she closed her eyes tightly. It was silent.

'_Am I dead?'_ she wondered. She opened her eyes slowly and looked down.

"Tidus? Tidus! N-no-nooooooooooooo!" Yuna burst into tears. Tidus was on the ground, blood all over his chest. "Get that boy!" Yuna cried out angrily, pointing to the young man in the back. The teachers got him and the gun before he ran any further.

"Tidus, Tidus." Yuna knelt down and supported his head up with her left arm.

"Somebody, call the ambulance!" she shouted to the audience as the crowd was moving about.

"I'll call!" somebody shouted back.

Yuna turned back to Tidus. "Tidus, can you hear me?"

"So _you_ were the one who helped me from that gang back there," Tidus said weakly.

Yuna nodded sadly.

"And you used martial arts to get 'em?"

Yuna nodded again.

"I'm so proud of you." Tidus said. There was a pause between them. "Yuna, I'm so glad that I met you. When we were young and now again."

"Tidus, don't say that. The ambulance is coming soon. You're going to be all right." She placed her hand on his chest where it was bleeding.

"Here, Yuna," Tidus said softly as he slowly moved his hand to a pocket on his dress. He took out the watch and handed it over to her.

"There were no pockets in the dress so I made one in the dressing room. That way, I could put this watch in. Now…it's yours."

"Tidus, no, I can't. It's yours."

"No, you keep it. I want you to have it."

"Oh…kay." Yuna wiped her tears but they kept on flowing down. "Why did you protect me?"

"Hey, I'm your big brother." He smiled. "I'm supposed to protect you."

"No, you're not. You're my fiancé."

He smiled again. His eyes started drooping. "I guess...I guess destiny did bring us together again…huh?"

Yuna kept crying. Tidus knew that it was almost time.

"Yuna, can you do me a favor?" He placed his right hand on her face and she placed her hand on his.

"Yes, anything." She sniffled.

"Just move on...and just...and just keep believing in destiny."

"That was two favors, idiot." She kissed him, her hand still on his. When she backed away, she saw that he still had a smile on his face.

"I can't believe that I'm going to say this during this year, but…I love you…Yuna."

"I love you, too, Tidus," she cried back.

After hearing that, Tidus' hand dropped from her face. Tidus closed his eyes. "I love you," he said softly.

"Tidus, no…no…nooo!" Her tears came pouring down. She hugged him. "Noo! Don't do this to me, Tidus! Don't! We just found each other again! Don't do this to me!"

Then she looked at him.

"I will move on, Tidus," she whispered. "I will keep on believing in destiny. Just for you. We will meet agian, Tidus. We're destined."

THE END

* * *

That's the end but there is still an **EPILOGUE **left. Please stay tuned and please tell me how you feel! 


	21. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **I wrote this story on another site with the pen name Cecilia but with different characters. I changed the characters of the real story to the ones of the Final Fantasy so that fans of Final Fantasy can read and enjoy it as much as those on the other site. Also, even though I own FFX, I barely know anything about the cities and stuff like that, so don't kill me for it.

* * *

Thank you to everybody who has been reading all throughout my first story and for the people who encouraged me that this story didn't suck. I was just about to leave this story hanging so without all of you, I would never have finished my first story that I'm very proud of. I believe that I have learned much and have improved at least a little in my writing. At least I know I've improved on the speed of my typing. Heehee. All of you guys or gals are the BOOOOOOMMMMBBBB!

* * *

"Mother, you never finished your story," the child said. "Please finish it." 

"Okay, but this time, you better stay up for the whole thing," the mother said.

"Okay." The child jumped on the bed and tucked himself/herself in. The mother took a seat on the bed.

"Okay. Where was I?" the mother asked.

"You were at the part where the bee realized that there was something wrong with the flower," the child said.

"Oh, yes. Well, when the bee took nectar from the flower that it thought was the flower it used to help, it soon realized that it was not the flower.

The bee decided to search some more.

Finally, the bee came across a dying blue daisy in a pot of soil in a garden. Feeling sorry for it, the bee buzzed down and took nectar from it. It then realized that this was the flower that it had helped the day before.

'_The flower must have been sucking up blue water to turn into the color that it is now,'_ the bee thought.

Then a child came up to the flower.

'Mommy, the flower for my science project is dying,' the child said. 'I'm going to throw it away.'

The bee knew that it must save the flower from being thrown away so it swooped down and stung the child.

'Mommy, a bee stung me!' the child screamed and ran away.

The bee slowly fell to the ground and eventually died.

Days went by and the flower lived for as long as it could. Because the bee had died and there were no bees to help the flower live, the flower also withered and died. The End."

"Mommy, that's too sad. Can you change the ending?"

"Umm...well…all right, then." The mother thought. "How about...When the bee died, it waited until the flower came up to heaven with it. Then, after a few years, they reincarnated and met again, as human. In the end, they married."

"I like that ending better," the child said. "What were their names?"

The father entered the room and came up to the bed. "Yuna and Tidus," they answered at the same time.

After the child had gone to sleep, the mother and the father went out and stopped outside the room. The mother placed her arms around the father's shoulder and looked into his clear, blue eyes and he into her bicolor eyes. The father removed the strand of brown hair from the mother's face and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love you…Tidus," the mother whispered.

"And I love you, too…Yuna," the father replied.

They leaned forward and once again shared a kiss. In the dark, the bee watch on the father's wrist and the daisy necklace on the mother's neck glowed brightly together…

* * *

Everybody, when I began this story, I never knew the one thing that this story centered on was Destiny. Also, I knew that I would end it with the mother finishing her story like the real story of Yuna and Tidus and that the mother stays anonymous. As I was finishing up this epilogue, I surprised myself. It just dawned on me right then and there that the mother should be the reincarnated Yuna all along and that she had married to the reincarnated Tidus. I didn't even know that it would end this way! You know, I just realized that in this story, there were a lot of shouting and people cutting off when people were trying to talk. Wow, they were so rude. So now that the story's completely over, which chapter do you guys like best? 


End file.
